


jeremy versus the best friend

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [11]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is the spy and Michael finds out, M/M, christine n jake are jeremys handlers, jeremy is a lowkey bad spy k, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: jeremy's secret life comes crashing down on him when his best friend gets dragged into the mess.





	jeremy versus the best friend

“I'm sorry, buddy,” Jeremy mumbled, his back pressed against Michael's, their hands cuffed behind their backs in the training room of their own base.  “I didn't mean to drag you into all of this.”

“You're a spy,” Michael mumbled again, still not believing what was happening to him.  Still not believing that he had just heard his best friend admit that he was a spy to the leader of a terrorist organization.  “You're a spy!  Dude, that's like the coolest thing ever!” Jeremy could feel Michael squirming.

“Heh, thanks.  It has it's moments,” Jeremy replied, eyeing the guard at the door.  He knew their leader would be back soon.  “Like I know martial arts.”

“What?!  No way!  Why didn't you, ya know, use it before?” Michael asked, referring to when they were captured.

Jeremy groaned quietly.  “Well I don't  _ know  _ know martial arts— it's this computer thing?” Jeremy tried his best to explain, wishing he could demonstrate instead.  “Basically, I've got a computer in my brain.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Jeremy snorted.  “You have no idea.  It allows me to flash—er, uh, it 'shows’ me what to do I guess?  If I'm in trouble, I flash and then I know what to do.”

“That's… confusing,” Michael mumbled, trying to process all the information.  “So why didn't you use this computer super power thing?”

“My emotions mess with it,” Jeremy replied, his voice quiet.  “If they're not in check, my flashes don't work.  It just doesn't happen.  And everything lately…,” Jeremy sighed, “I hate having to lie to you.  I hate having to lie to  _ everyone.   _ There's so much sneaking around and I can't take it anymore.  You don't know how good it feels that you finally know,” Jeremy admitted.  

“What about Christine?  Does she know?” 

“She's my handler.  So, uh, yeah.  She knows.  Jake, too.”

“ _ Jake Dellinger is a spy?!” _ Michael repeated.  “I knew there was something up with him!  I mean, did you see how he tackled that shoplifter yesterday?  I thought he was going to rip his head off!” 

“Yeah, Jake doesn't take civilian life that well,” Jeremy replied.  “He hates his cover job.”

“So wait…,” Michael started after a moment of pause.  “Is your whole life just… one big lie?”

“I—er… sorta,” Jeremy stammered, ready to begin explaining when three men walked back into the room, one of which was the leader.  “I'll tell you about it later?” Jeremy laughed nervously, watching two of the men circle him and Michael.

“ _ Jeremy _ —” Michael began to squirm before one of their captor dragged both of them to their feet.   _ “We're going to die.”   _ Michael looked back at Jeremy desperately, not noticing how he closed his eyes and smiled.

Their cuffs were unlocked and Michael was grabbed by his arms by one of the captors who began to lead him out of the room.  The other went to grab Jeremy.

“No, no we aren't.” 

Michael watched in awe as his best friend— his best  _ spy  _ friend— elbowed one of the men before raising his fists.  Jaw dropping, Michael stumbled back to the sidelines as Jeremy fought with the two men using his fists, moving without hesitation.  It was like a switch had been flipped, turning Jeremy from the loser to the hero.  Not that Jeremy hadn't already been the hero in Michael's book.

“Jeremy!” Michael shouted, taking one of the wooden training swords off of the wall and tossing it to Jeremy.

“Thanks, buddy!”  Jeremy returned to his fight, swinging the wooden sword at one of the men before smashing it over his head, breaking it.  With both of the men on the floor, Jeremy turned around to face the leader who had pulled a  _ real  _ sword off of the wall.  

_ Why didn't I think of that?  _  Michael wondered, looking around the training room for a way to help Jeremy.  

Jeremy stood across from the leader, his dinky wooden sword looking pretty glum compared to the real deal.  Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, ready to protect Michael no matter the cost.  Before either men could make a move, a rather awkward, girlish scream caused them to turn their heads.

“HYEEEA!” Michael yelled, swinging another wooden sword at the leader’s head.  He sunk to the floor, losing consciousness. 

“DUDE!” Michael shouted, dropping his weapon and jogging up to Jeremy before pulling him into a tight hug.  “That was sick!   _ You're _ sick!” Michael gushed, causing Jeremy to flush, smiling awkwardly.  

“It was all in here,” Jeremy replied, tapping his forehead.  His voice shaky from the praise.  Kneeling down, he went to work handcuffing the three unconscious men.  

“C'mon, let's go make sure Christine and Jake are okay.”  Jeremy began to walk out of the training room.

“Yes, Agent Heere, sir!” Michael teased, saluting, following Jeremy out of the room.  “ _ Agent Heere _ ,” he repeated to himself, beaming with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> ajfks so this is a spy au but more specifically a chuck au, based on the tv series which i totally recommend
> 
> this is basically me testing the idea out cause idk if ill like it/wanna continue or if others will like it so feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> also it's three am i didn't edit sorry
> 
> if i do continue tho id be a multichaptered story starting from the beginning


End file.
